


A General Confusion

by lily_pearl (lilyandjoey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flirting, Gen, Quidditch, summer at the Burrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyandjoey/pseuds/lily_pearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief exchange between Hermione and Fred at the Burrow during happier times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A General Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a drabble contest.

Hermione sat cross-legged on the grass in the Burrow's back garden. She was engrossed in a book, tuning out the sounds of Harry, Ron, Ginny and the twins playing a rather odd game of Quidditch. She had tried to follow what they were doing for about ten seconds, before deciding that _Emma_ was far more interesting. She just didn't understand the appeal of flying in general, nevermind trying to catch some balls and avoid others whilst up there. And they didn't seem to be following any logical set of rules either!

Her concentration was broken when someone flopped heavily down beside her and flung an arm casually around her shoulders. Hermione wrinkled her nose at the familiar smell of sweaty teenage boy. She sighed and turned to look at the intruder and was surprised to find herself almost nose to nose with a red-faced Fred Weasley. Hermione looked down at the grass.

"What you up to?" Fred said conversationally, as though it was perfectly normal for him to be this close to her.

Hermione shot him a withering look, then turned her attention back to the grass.

"Fine. What are you reading?" Fred corrected himself.

" _Emma, __" Hermione said, holding up the book for him to look at._

Fred looked at the old-fashioned pictures on the front and tried to think of something intelligent to say.

"It's a bit battered, isn't it?" he said, "I'm surprised at you!"

"I've had it a long time – it's bound to be a bit foxed," she said indignantly.

"It's more than just 'a bit foxed'. Looks like all the woodland creatures have had a go at it!" he exclaimed.

Hermione poked Fred in the side and laughed when he yelped dramatically.

"Oh dear," Fred said, suddenly serious.

Hermione turned to him in concern. Fred was looking straight ahead. When Hermione followed his gaze, all she saw was Harry, George, Ginny and Ron messing about with the Quidditch gear.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Well, I think Ron's trying to set me on fire using only the power of his mind," Fred explained.

Hermione looked up again. To her surprise and consternation, Ron did seem to be glaring at Fred rather fiercely.

"Catch you later," Fred said as he jumped up and dusted himself off.

Hermione was left sitting on the grass feeling very confused, Jane Austen all but forgotten.


End file.
